


[podfic] Gay Chicken

by cantarina, fishpatrol, read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Collaboration, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Gay Chicken' by <b>chash</b> read aloud.</p><p>Dean screws with Chuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Gay Chicken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gay chicken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8432) by Chash. 



  
  


**Duration:** 6:53  
Stream on [boxnet](http://www.box.net/embed/b78au145qurr3a3.swf)  
 **Download** : [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/?23r3l1v3j1iutdp) (4MB)||[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?8tmo7zi29paq09f)(4MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Wonderful collaborative podfic with the lovely cantarina1 and fishpatrol, who showed me a great time! cantarina1 did Dean's bits, fishpatrol did Chuck's bits, and I did the harlequin bits (you'll see what I mean) as well as the voice of the internet. I speed edited this right before I had to jump into a taxi to catch my bus, and then cantarina1 edited it even more. It was all types of amazing, amazing fun- podficcing with people in the same room is an unbelievable experience!


End file.
